Such card reading apparatuses have been known for some time. They are chiefly used in access control systems that generally have a person singling device, such as a turnstile, that is actuated or unblocked by the reading apparatus when the card reader scans a corresponding bar code. The card is inserted through the insertion slot as far as a stop in the housing, the reading head being so disposed in the housing that its scan line scans the bar code when the card reaches the stop. That is, the distance between the scan line of the reading head and the stop corresponds to the distance between the leading edge of the card and the bar code field running across the card. After scanning, the card is removed and, for example, access enabled if the bar code is valid.
The reading head scanning the bar code in a line perpendicular to the card insertion direction can be for example a CCD (charged coupled device) line sensor that extends across the inserted card and receives the light reflected by the bar code and emitted by a light source, for example LEDs (light emitting diodes).
A large number of authorization cards, for example for sports or recreational events, are issued by different card issuing offices in decentralized fashion. The individual card issuing offices frequently have different printers or attach importance to their own special card design. Accordingly, bar code authorization cards that differ distinctly in format and in the position of the bar code field are frequently used for the same event.
To permit cards with different formats and positions of the bar code to be read, omnidirectional bar code readers have been used as are found at supermarket and department store cash registers. The card is placed on a transparent plate to illuminate the bar code and detect it with a laser beam independently of direction.
Although most people are used to inserting authorization cards into a reader with a slot-shaped insertion opening, for example for cancellation, checking their validity and utilizing a service, they are usually not familiar with using such omnidirectional bar code readers. Omnidirectional card bar code readers can therefore lead to considerable jams at the access control systems in particular for mass events.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,473 discloses a reading apparatus according to one embodiment. The card is inserted into the insertion opening widthwise. Reading of the card is effected after the stop is reached. To permit the card to be inserted so far, a thumb indentation is provided at the insertion opening. An omnidirectional bar code reader permits reading of cards with different positions of the bar code field as well as other bar code documents, which are placed for this purpose in a cavity under the insertion slot.
According to EP-A-0446164, the bar code field is read in the longitudinal direction. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,744, the bar code card is pulled through a channel having a CCD sensor. According to EP-A-0607444, a bar code card is supplied through an insertion slot with transport rolls to a reader, an erase section and a recording station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,314, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,612, U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,699 and JP-A-07131645 disclose bar code readers with which the bar code is exposed to light and evaluated by a line CCD sensor.